Dinner Party
Dinner Party is a Chowder episode. Plot Chowder decides to invite Mung Daal and Schnitzel to a dinner party (without telling either of them that the other is coming) in order to repair their friendship. When they arrive, they are still mad at each other. Chowder tries to get them back together, but the situation devolves into a competition to see who can drink the most soda and thus become Chowder's best friend. Chowfer runs out of soda and leaves to get some more. While he is gone, Mung Daal and Schnitzel, who have become literally inflated from all the soda, begin to hiccup small bubbles that make a burping sound when they burst. They find this amusing and become friends again, but they create so many bubbles that Mung Daal's kitchen explodes. Chowder orders them out and slams the door, which then falls over on him, moaning "Oh, my back" as the episode ends. APM music *Hawaiian Pussycat- George de Fretes (Chowder invites Mung Daal and Schnitzel over) *Sailor's Waltz- Mung Daal and Schnitzel left alone *Hilo March - The Hawaiian Serenaders (ending) Transcript *Mung Daal: a magazine as the doorbell rings a letter is pushed under the door. Then he smells it Chowder. it A dinner party? I'd love to! Daal knocks on the door and Chowder opens it Did you miss me? *Chowder: Come on in! You look stunning. door *Mung Daal: I'd much rather dine with you than that lousy... when he sees Schnitzel Say, what gives? I'm not sitting near that maniac! *Schnitzel: Me neither! This was a setup! *Chowder: I thought you two were my best friends. *Mung Daal & Schnitzel: I AM your best friend! *Chowder: out a bottle of soda Well, how about some soda, guys? Daal shows him his glass *Mung Daal: Yes, please! gives him some soda Thanks, friend. Chowder in the face *Schnitzel: How about some for your best friend? Daal puts his glass in front of Schnitzel, so he gets the soda instead of Schnitzel *Mung Daal: Thanks, best friend! drinks *Schnitzel: Can I have some now, buddy? *Mung Daal: Wait, I need some more! Mung Daal another glass *Schnitzel: I still didn't get any! Daal gives Schnitzel his soda *Mung Daal: There ya go. More please! fills his glass as Mung Daal drinks it really fast *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Hey, Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Chowder! Chowder his glass again but its still full CHOWDER! *Chowder: Schnitzel! Your glass is full! *Schnitzel: Oh, yeah... *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Hey, Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Hey, Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Hey, Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Mung Daal: Chowder his glass Chowder! *Schnitzek: Chowder his glass Hey, Chowder! *Mung Daal & Schnitzel: show Chowder their glass Chowder! *Schnitzel: Sorry, boys, I'm all out of pop. I'm gonna go get some more. away Why don't you just stay here and chat? door. Then we see Mung Daal and Schnitzel. They are extremely fat and not wanting to look at each other. Then Mung Daal burps and a bubble floats up and pops that sounds like a hiccup. Both of them laugh and the entire house is full of bubbles as Chowder walks up to his door. Then a crashing sound is heard I should just walk away right now. door to find Mung Daal's kitchen destroyed What a surprise... I invited them in, and I left them alone. Well, Squidward, what have we learned today? around the door break *Mung Daal: Guess what, Chowder? hug *Schnitzel: Me and Mung are friends again! *Chowder: Great. Go be friends somewhere else. *Mung Daal: Don't you want us to help you clean this up a little? *Chowder: NO! Out! walk out *Mung Daal: Psst, I think he's jealous. *Schnitzel: How pathetic. shuts door hard and when he turns around the door falls on his back *Chowder: Oh, my back. Category:Episodes